The Blood Red Rose
by yaoilover hime-chan
Summary: This is the story about Higurashi Himeko (guess whos daughter she is). She doesn't have any memories about her life before she was ten. if you want to find out what happened then read the story and find out.
1. Prologue

** fanfic is a mix of several songs, movies, tv-shows, manga and fanfics. for now its rated T but I want to change it to M later so we just have to wait and see. Please I am editing all of the chapters.**

_Have you ever woken up one day and wondered if the you right now is the real you?_

_No, you don't? Well I have._

_Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror and thought: who is this stranger, what is she doing here?_

_No, you don't? Well I have._

_Have you ever experienced that everyone is looking at you, but at the same time they don't, like they're ignoring you, looking past you?_

_No, you don't? Well I have._

_Have you ever felt empty inside you like a part of you is missing?_

_No, you don't? Well I have._

_Have you ever imagined how it would be if you didn't exist? Would the world be better, I ask you or worse?_

_If you one day woke up with no memories of your life or who you were, would you have looked for them or let them go and creat new ones, I wonder?_

_If you wonder what I would have done than you have to read the story to find out._


	2. emotions

_Dreams are said to be a person's past emories_

_Fire. Everything was on fire. The animals was on fire, the houses was on fire and the people was on fire. Everything was indulged in fire. In the middel of the fire stood a figur, surronded by corpses and blood. The fire was no normal fire. This fire was black. Everywhere I went, there were people; screaming , crying and begging for mercy._

_'Patethic. These people deserve this. They deserve to die for all the pain and suffering they have inflicted on me. No! They don't deserve this. They deserve lot worse punishment than this, but lucky for them that I'm being mercyfull.'_

'What is this, these thoughts, these images. It felt so real so true, like it really happened, but that is impossible right? I'm trembling and sweating. Since I'm all ready awake I may as well take a shower and get dress for school.'

'My name is Higurashi Himeko but everyone just calls me Hime. My name Himeko means princess child. I'm 14, soon 15 in August and I'm a human. I don't have any memories of my life before I was 10 but that is okay I guess, OKAY?! Who am I trying to fool. It's not okay, I hate it. Not remembering my friends, family or life before 10.'

'Everyday is the same. I wake up wondering who I am, what I'm doing and trying to ignore the empty feeling inside of me. I try to act like everything is normal. Luckily no one notice it, and if they are they're not saying anything.'

'When I'm done I go out, greet my friends, we eat breakfast and then go to class. My friends are: Aido hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Souen Ruka, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Ichijou Takuma, Taisho Seji, Taisho Yuri, Taisho Takashi, Kamiyama Yuka and Kasukabe Saki and last Ichijou Yumie'

Aido Hanabusa has electric blue eyes and blonde hair. He's skin is pale, he's a noble, a night/ice demon, he's a genius, a very curios being, is careless about hiding the existence of supernatural, is very annoying at times, but he is a very trust worthy and loyal friend.

Kain Akatsuki Kain Akatsuki is almost always composed, is loyal to his friends, sensitive to others feelings and a good friend. Kain has light orange hair and dark orange eyes with a tan skin tone. He's a fire/day demon.

Soun Ruka has light brown hair and her eyes was a little darker shade than her eyes. She may seem disinterested in things, but some times she becomes really hot-tempered and jealous and she is loyal to her friends. She's a star demon and can creat illusions.

Shiki Senri has a pale skin, mahogany hair and bluish gray eyes. Shiki isn't very talkative, loves pocky, rarely express emotions and can sometimes be really blunt. He's a really good listener and a vampire/night demon.

Touya Rima has a similar personality to Shiki. She loves pocky, is a quiet girl, a good listener and is expression less. She had light orange-blond hair and blue eyes. Rima is a star/vind demon.

Ichijou Takuma has a cheery, enthusiastic, caring and a bubbly personality. he has blond hair and emerald-green eyes. He's really nice and easy to get a long with. He's also very good with the katana and has the ability to break up and put back anything. Takuma is a star demon.

Kamiyama Yuka is a nice, caring and hotblooded girl who often fights with Aido. She may not be the smartest person I know but she is a good friend. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes and a tan. Yuka is a day/eart demon.

Kasukabe Saki is Yuka's younger cousin. Saki has black hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin. Saki is the totally opposite if Takuma. She is serious, inteligent and can sometimes be a little harsh with words but she is good friend. Saki is a night/water demon.

Taisho Seji has golden blond hair and eyes with a tan. He's hair reach down to his neck but he always has it in little pony tail ( like Len -the voicaloid-) has He is a player wether it is humans or demons he's slept with them all. He is an overprotective brother and will do anything for his family. Seji is a day/dog demon.

Taisho Yurina is Seji's younger sister. Like her brother she is a player and will stop at nothing to get what she want she is fearless and the best sister you can wish for. Yuri has golden blond hair and eyes as well and a tan. Yuri's a day/dog demon.

Taisho Takashi has blood red hair and eyes. He has a porcelain pale skin and is a night/wolf demon. Takashi is nice, blunt, insensetive, carefree and hotblooded but serious, calm and collected when he needs to be.

Ichijou Yumie has bolnd hair and light blue eyes. she is Takumas younger cousin and a pain in the ass. She is always trying to make me look bad, especially infront of Takashi and whenever he's not around she always hit's me and would call me lower than the bacterias on the ground some bum sleeps on.

Yumie would always brag about her beauty, about how big her boobs were, about how perfectly shaped her body were and on and on and on. Everyone acted like what she said was interesting when in reality no one cared. The only reason everyone keeps up with her is because she is the grandchild of Ichijou Asato the head of the demonic counsil and all of the male demons 'cause she is gorgeus.

Yumie always looks down on people especially me 'cause I'm human and 'cause Takashi would always threat me differently then everyonels. She constantly clings to Takashi whenever she has a chance and Takashi let her do it.

You know in every classor school there's always a nerdy girl with nerdy glasses, the dorky hairstyle and the geeky clothes. Well in this class and school it's me. I always try to keep myself hidden, but that's hard when you hang out with the most famous people in school. I wear large puffy boyish clothes to hide my body I wear glasses to hide my eyes and I wear a dorky hairstyle so no one will bother me more than neccecery. Because I'm ugly I'm always bullied and insulted by the others when the guys are not around, but I never care. I just ignore them and go on with my life.

I don't feel anything. When people tell em I'm ugly and doesn't deserve to be with Takashi and the others I feel nothing. When they try to make me look stupid by tripping me and the like I don't feel anything. When people tell me how pathetic I am I feel nothing. When people tell me to go and die I feel nothing. When I was told that my parents had died in an car accident I felt nothing. When Yumie for the first time told me how ugly I were, how pathetic I were, how low I were, that I should keep myself away from Takashi, that I were gonna taint his beauty by my ugliness, that I was tainting his perfection with my patheticness by just being in the same room as him, that I was tainting his high status with my low one and lastly when she cut my hair and told me that it was ugly and dirty the same day Takashi said it was beautiful, when she burnt my body claiming that I was in the way of her magic training and that she told me to move, but that I didn't listen the same day Takashi said I was pretty, when she hurt my eyes claiming I did it the same day Takashi told me how beautiful they were. I never felt a single emotion when all of that happened. No pain, no sadness, no anger, no panic, no frustration, no nothing, not a single feeling.

Therefore I can not say that I am friends with Ichijou Yumie, Aido Hanabusa and Souen Ruka.


End file.
